


A sexy demon romeo?

by SqueakyDuckWriter



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyDuckWriter/pseuds/SqueakyDuckWriter
Summary: Prompt: during a mission Mel gets injured, Abby gets worried. Maggie realizes abby likes mel and tries to convince abby to ask mel out
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. the wing man (woman??)

The plan was simple, Maggie and Abby went left, Mel and Harry went right and Macy waited in the center. It was just a normal daily demon take down for the charmed ones

EXCEPT

The plan went haywire instead of the demon getting confused it locked its target onto macy.everyone rushed to help. “Harry!” macy yelled he rushed to get the demon off of his girlfriend Harry looked over and yelled at Mel “Mel distract it” Mel started distracting the demon until it went full ape shit mode and starting hurting Mel

Abby was pissed to begin with when the demon went after Macy, Maggie and Abby were making the trap for it. Until Abby heard Harry make Mel get attacked. But what really pissed Abby off was when Mel was getting hurt and instead of helping Mel he was healing macy who wasn't even injured. 

“Bloody Hell harry!” Abby yelled, she blasted the demon with a fireball and disregarded the trap. “Abby we need the trap!” Maggie yelled after the tall girl who ignored her. Mel had cuts all over and the demon digged its claws deeper into mel’s arm, mel yelped in pain and passed out from the agony 

“Now you really pissed me off” Abby threw several more fire balls until the demon let go of Mel and ran away. Mel was on the ground wounded and Abby ran to her side. 

Harry finally looked over and Macy stood up and Maggie folded her arms beside the forgotten trap. “What the hell abigael we needed the trap!” Harry yelled at her, “so you’d let her die for it?” Abby raised her voice at him. “As if you care about her, you only did it to sabotage us!” Macy yelled. Abby just scoffed and raised her eyebrows at this

Maggie stood stunned at the whole scene first off, Abby protecting Mel was strange, then Abby arguing with Macy was normal but specifically arguing over mels safety? That was strange.

“The bloody hell you mean as if. While Harry sat there babying you she got hurt and passed out!” Abby yelled at Macy getting closer. “You yell at me for sabotaging the mission white banger do you not care about mel at all” Abby added on

Macy stood there and stuttered for a moment until Harry jumped in “Melanie would have been fine you should not have let go of the trap!” Harry yelled at her. Abby got even closer “Oh so Mel woulda been fine but your girlfriend who wasn’t nearly as injured as Mel wasn’t fine” Abby spoke back to the white lighter.

“Enough!” Maggie finally jumped in, uncrossing her arms at the unfamiliar site.”it's too late now so stop yelling!” Maggie yelled at them. “She started it” Macy said, staring at Abby who rolled her eyes then glanced at mel. Maggie followed Abby's eyes, curious about the demon's behavior towards her sister. 

“Abby you should leave” Maggie spoke less angry. Abby looked at her as if she was crazy. “Fine gladly” Abby spoke then phase shifted out of there. 

-

They made a new plan and Macy and Harry somewhat forgave Abby for ruining the plan or atleast put their differences aside for now

This time they had a much different plan. Macy, Harry and Mel who made a full recovery because of Abby saving her in time which Macy nor Harry would never admit. Went after the demon to trap it and bring it back to the center. Meanwhile Abby and Maggie were in the Vera kitchen making two potions first they had to make a powerful sleep potion to stop it from attacking them and then a much more complex one that involved many more ingredients to trace what it is and where it's from. 

Maggie and Macy worked on silence until they finished the first potion. Maggie had tried to make conversation but Abby wasn’t wanting to talk much. 

Shortly after Macy, Harry, Mel and their demon came into the room. Maggie acted fast and used the sleep potion on the demon who fell to the group. Abby’s eyes went immediately to Mel who had a bandage around her arm. 

Upon seeing it Abby straightened her back and her face dropped to anger “What the hell happened” Abby said, throwing a death stare at Macy who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Maggie stood back once again staring at the site of the demon arguing over Mel again. 

“Nothing happened,” Macy yelled at abby. 

“Really because it looks like your sister got hurt again! Let me guess you and your stupid white lighter got distracted and forgot about her!” Abby was not screaming at Macy while looking into her eyes. Macy looked at her “That's not what happened, tell her Mel!” Macy argued

Mel looked at Macy and Abby and just stuttered. “Can’t even protect your own sister!” Abby said yelling again

“What do you care about, you just a useless, no good worthless demon” Macy screamed. At this Abby's face fell to sad looking Maggie noted then it went emotionless. “Enough I’m going up stairs until you finish the potion just stop arguing. It's not a big deal Abby!” Mel said walking away

Macy and Harry took the demon to the attic while Mel went to lay down. Abby walked back to the potion with a persistent frown on her face. Maggie decided to speak up “are you okay Abby?” she said walking back to the potion. Abby slammed some ingredients down “Im bloody fine Maggie” Abby said yelling then cleaning up the mess. 

“Really because you’ve been extra bitchy since Tuesday when you were with Mel when you hunted yourself which is also when Mel got back together with Ruby” Maggie stated her eyes widening. “Oh my god!” Maggie quietly yelled, pulling at abbys sleeve. “You like Mel!” Maggie said, finally connecting the dots.

“Demons don’t get crushes” Abby spoke with no emotion yanking her arm away from the empath. “But witches do, which explains why you’ve been fighting with your witch side.” Maggie said Abby groaned.

Abby kept busy with the potion “you aren’t denying, holy shit your jealous'' Maggie said Abby raised fire in her hand “shut it bouncy” Abby said then sighing “fine what do you wanna do, go tell her so I never come back. Be my guest” Abby said finishing the potion and handing it to Maggie

“Why would I do that?” Maggie questioned. “I just assumed you wouldn't want me near your beloved sister.” Abby admitted. 

“Actually i like how she is around you. You keep her in check and you get her anger, besides I think she likes you” Maggie told the demon who scoffed “as if, she's with Ruby” Abby said walking to grab her coat.

“Maybe but she doesn't like Ruby the way she likes you! So I’m gonna help you!” Maggie exclaimed

“With what” Abby asked, confused. “Im gonna help you get Mel, you could be like a sexy demon romeo and I can be your wing man but woman” Maggie said joyfully

Abby groaned “you head out and I'll text you details tomorrow and I will go get this to Macy and Harry” Maggie told the demon, Who groaned once again “what have I gotten myself into” The demon said leaving the vera house.


	2. Maggie's Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than I wanted but Maggie starts her plan basically

The last thing Mel was expecting the next morning was for Maggie to be standing above her bed. “The hell are you doing Mags!” Mel exclaimed sitting up in her bed. “You need to break up with ruby” Maggie said sitting next to Mel, who just looked shocked at her sisters comment

“Wait why?” Mel asked, “notice how you didnt say no, you only said why. If you really wanted her you wouldn’t have asked why you would of just screamed no and went on a rant of some sorts” the empath 

“What are you on! I’m with Ruby BECAUSE I like her” Mel said shocked beyond belief. “I'm not picking a fight, I'm just asking, are you with her because you like her. Or because being with her is easier than being with the person you actually like.” Maggie said then exiting Mel’s room very fast

Unfortunately Mel was not the only one to receive a visit from Maggie Vera that morning 

Maggie showed up at Abby’s front door “Oh god I thought you were joking” Abby said when she opened the door to the charmed one standing there. 

“Nope!” The young charmed one exclaimed walking right past Abby into the demon's apartment. “You make a habit of getting your nose into others business bouncy?” Abby questioned Closing the door behind her and walking Maggie to the kitchen 

“Calm down I’m doing this in your best interest Abby and I have a plan” Maggie exclaimed in which Abby poured herself some liquor to drown down her mind. “My best interest or to cure your boredom?” Abby said again

“Both?” Maggie said honestly. Abby slammed the cup on the counter “Fine, please enlighten me on your plan,” Abby said, turning around to put her glass in the sink.

“What if we create a mission where Mel gets stuck and you come rescue her” Maggie started however Abby immediately shot her down “No!” Maggie stopped and looked at Abby “Wait why's cute you could be her knight in shiny armor” Maggie said questioning the demon. “We are not purposely endangering your sister.” Abby said rolling her eyes at the empath.

“How about instead of it being a real mission we just lie and make it up then you can be like romeo and juliet and recreate the dance scene when they first meet!” Maggie exclaimed excitedly “vomit” abby said in response

“Well you aren't exactly helping right now” Maggie said to the demon slightly annoyed. “There is no point first of all she is with ruby and also she doesn’t like me like that. To quote her ‘harry could never allow himself to love someone as wicked as you’” Abby said getting ready to pour herself another shot.

“I told her to break up with Ruby” Maggie blurted out Abby stopped mid way of pouring her drink. “Why the bloody hell would you do that!” Abby yelled. “Because I see the way she looks at you Abby platonic my ass!” Maggie argued back and Abigael took her shot. “Besides thats harry and your not even wicked, I mean like how many times have you saved our asses” Maggie said

“I also tried to kill Macy” Abby added 

“Who cares that was like so long ago” Maggie said. Trying to convince the demon she was worth it in a sense, sure Maggie never cared too much for Abby but Mel cared for her and honestly she felt bad. She had Jordan when they were ready and obviously Macy had Harry. To face the music, ruby would never truly get Mel, not the way Abby does. 

Besides Mel likes Abby even if she doesn’t see it yet and Maggie does because forever the empath. And it Mel liked and trusted Abby that was good enough for her. Granted Macy might take some more convincing

“Macy clearly still cares,” Abby added, interrupting Maggie's thoughts. “It's about Mel and Mel’s happiness not Macy and if Mel can support Macy and Harry who literally risk her life all the time” Maggie trailed on “Macy can at least return the favor” Maggie concluded nodding to herself

“I will entertain you idea however we are not putting your sister in danger not on my watch” Abby said 

“And you won’t be putting her in danger at all, you will simply be saving her and I would never put her in serious danger just a little nudge.” Maggie argued

A little nudge is what Abby had expected as an expression not literally pushing her sister which was one of Maggies many later plots. 

Abby got the text saying to come to the command center and she walked in on Maggie and Mel practicing Magic. Abby walked down the stairs and stood there for a moment observing the site. Harry and Macy were off to the side with the book of elders and a planning board and Mel and Maggie stood in the center. Maggie had taken notice of Abby’s prefense immediately Mel, who hadn't.

However as Abby was approaching them she did not expect Mel to get thrown into her arms. Maggie sent a blast of air and Mel fell backwards of course Abby caught her by grabbing her hips and steadying her. Mel whipped around to face Abby

Abby’s hands laid still on the Charmed ones hips and she stared down at the charmed one since she was significantly taller. Mel just seeing Abby was taken back at first and she just stayed comfortably in Abby’s space. “Hi” Mel whispered to the demon much softer then Abby needed her heart melted when hearing Mel’s voice.

“Careful Angry spice you seem to be falling for me” Abby remarked, normally Mel would argue with the demon's flirtatious behavior but this time it seemed to almost affect Mel more. Mel blushes and stutters for a moment. “You were in the way” Mel spoke back 

Abby nodded “Sorry didn’t mean to get in between you and the floor. However I do think I am a much more comfortable and suitable choice if you were to be falling on top of something” Abby said getting somehow closer to Mel.

Abby leaned into Mel’s and whispered “Or would you prefer it the other way around.” Mel flustered again and punched Abby’s shoulder stepping away a bit and laughing slightly “shut up” Mel said with a joking tone. 

Maggie knew in her head the plan was gonna come along just fine

Unfortunately for Abby and Mel that was only the first incident of that day due to Maggie vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much time on my hand, lol. leave a kudos if you want and comment any ideas for prompts you have and i'll keep posting fics. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's plan starts to fall into action

After separating from each other Abby and Mel made their way to the board. “What did you need help with again?” Abby asked towards Maggie who followed behind them walking towards the board. 

“A new demon of some sort” Maggie said putting a location to the board. “Care to be a more specific bouncy or is that all you charmed ones got so far?” Abby asked 

Mel put her hand on Abby’s arm catching her attention in a way to get Abby to back off a bit. “It's a social demon who loves parties, He likes to try and create havoc so dancing at a party with your boyfriend's brother or something like that” Maggie said stepping away from the board now looking for a book. 

“Why do we need to capture it sounds fun if you ask me” abby said, 

“He doesn’t just play with people, he breaks their hearts then uses the anger and harness the emotions and uses it against people and makes them do things like burn houses or kill their boyfriends family” Macy piped in from the other side of the room

“Also we don’t need you so why are you here” Macy added. Maggie rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut “I asked her to help so play nice” Maggie said

“Fine” Macy and Abby said at the same time. 

Maggie looked at them and decided their response was good enough she started to speak again “We have it tracked down so if we are correct he will be at a formal dancing rich event tonight at 7:30, meaning we have about one hour to get outfits on” Maggie said

“I didn’t sign up to play dress up, if I wanted to dress up in a princess costume I would have just come over on a normal tuesday” Abby said. Maggie rolled her eyes. Mel and Macy were at the board now with Maggie and Abby. “We also need to split up to cover as much ground so I invited Jordan” Maggie added, she moved over to a box and grabbed outfits in bags handing it to everyone. “I’ll partner with jordan, Macy can go with Harry and Abby and Mel” Maggie said

“Why can’t we just have Ruby go with Mel instead and Abby can take her merry self out of here” Macy asked in which Abby rolled her eyes.

“I broke up with Ruby first of all and leave Abby alone,” Mel said. “I don’t trust her” Macy told her sister, “we have more important things to worry about,” Maggie said.

“Everyone leave and change and we will meet back in 30minutes” Harry spoke softly 

-30 minutes pass by- 

Everyone met back into the command center. Macy wore a purple dress and Harry wore a suit with a purple tie to match. Maggie had a light blue dress and Jordan had a light blue sight jacket and pants with a plain white button up underneath and no tie. Abby wore a stunning red dress that fit her figure perfectly and Mel wore a suit with a red bow tie to match.

“Great now the plan is to split up a bit so we can all watch for him” Maggie explained and Harry got a picture on the board to show everyone the monster's human disguise and then his demon one. “He is kinda hideous and I’ve seen a lot of demons” Abby stated when she saw the picture 

Macy rolled her eyes. “Your demon is probably as ugly as your soul” She mumbled. “Actually for a demon my form is quite attractive compared to that” Abby remarked. Mel stood silently next to Abby not talking just standing somewhat closer to Abby then she actually had to be.

“We have an issue getting in that we need to discuss ladies” Harry interrupted “someone needs to teleport first through the window where a sniper will stay anyone who he deems to seem magical will get shot and we can not risk it” harry told everyone who nodded in response

“I’ll go,” Mel volunteered, “I'll come in in case he has back up,” Maggie said in which the group nodded. When they finally got there Maggie and Mel were at the window which was several stories up, you could slightly see when they had hit the first sniper and everything looked to plan until another guy came into the frame. Maggie managed to take him down but he threw Mel out a window.

Abby’s heart stopped, she ran to where Mel was gonna fall and hovered up a bit it seemed and caught Mel bridal style before she could pick up too much speed and get hurt. Mel had a cut on her arm and looked terrified “I didn’t know you could fly” Mel said to Abby, “Neither did I until a moment ago” Abby laughed, Abby lowered them slowly but even when her feet touched the ground she didn’t put Mel down right away and when she did she held onto Mel’s hips for a few moments.

“You okay?” Macy asked Mel who nodded in response, A few moments later Maggie was at the entryway ushering them inside. Once they were inside they all walked towards the bar, “split up and keep an eye out.” Maggie said to everyone as she and Jordan went upstairs into the lounge so they could make sure if he went up there they would see.

Mel and Abby stood beside the dance floor, Mel drinking champagne and Abby was surprisingly sober. Abby walked in front of Mel and put her hand out “dance with me?” Abby asked the charmed one who smiled and shook her head “We’re on a mission Abby” Mel reminded the demon.

“A mission to observe the dance floor and we could have a much better view of everything if we could move around inconspicuously, so Mel Vera may I have this dance” Abby asked again and this time Mel nodded and they swayed around the floor seeing as the song was more upbeat.

Maggie wasn’t just picking the lounge to look for a demon but also she could see Abby and Mel and Macy was in the other area so she had no view of them so she couldn’t interfer. Jordan took notice of Maggie’s eyes. “I don’t really know where you stand with Abby. I know Macy hates her and I get along well enough with her but I think they’re into each other” Jordan motioned to the two swaying on the floor taking a sip of his drink. Maggie laughed. “I'm trying to convince abby to make a move actually” 

Jordan nodded in response “she's stubborn but so is Mel” He said in which Maggie nodded 

Back at the dance floor the song had ended and a slower song came on all around people partnered up. Mel looked at Abby who was looking around for the demon probably however Mel wished she was staring at her to be honest

Mel got closer to Abby “Hi” Abby spoke softly to the charmed one. “May I have this dance” Mel asked and threw in a bow. Abby didn’t reply and instead took Mel’s hand in her own and put her other hand on her waist. Mel followed doing the same and they started to dance in a traditional slow dance. “You are surprisingly good at this” Mel admitted in which Abby smiled “it’s all in having a good partner” Abby replied in which Mel blushed slightly. They danced for a few more seconds until “the demons here” Abby told Mel who was disappointed that it ruined their moment. “We can’t attack yet we have to wait for some chaos” Mel replied to Abby. “I’m gonna dip you now” Abby said

“Wait what?” Mel said and Abby moved her hand to Mel’s back and lowered her then lifted her back up. “Your fine” Abby laughed and the song stopped and it was another slow song that played except they had to dance in their own section instead of constantly moving around the floor. Mel put her hands on Abby’s waste and Abby put her arms around Mel’s neck.

Mel was impossibly close to Abby’s face “dip me again” mel said to Abby, Abby laughed in response “it doesn’t match the song” Abby told the girl. “It was fun and I don’t care” Mel said so Abby dipped her down except this time Mel didn’t come all the way back up she stopped half way and pulled Abby into a kiss. Their lips met in a passionate miss not only them dancing but their lips as well. They broke apart and Mel stood up completely but kissed the demon again who quickly repociation the kiss. 

A glass shattered near them and you could hear people start to fight but neither women really cared. Abby pulled Mel even more into her and kept kissing her despite the noise. Mel moved her hands to Abby's cheeks and Abby ran her hands all over Mel’s hair until they heard Maggie yell a spell and they broke apart. 

They ran over to help and got the demon, they put a quick sleep spell and portaled out of there quickly with him.

Unfortunately Macy immediately started asking questions. “Where were you two?” Macy questioned Abby and Mel. “We were observing the area,” Abby answered. Macy raised an eyebrow “and you didn't see us and think to help.” Macy asked getting close to Abby. Mel stepped in front of Abby pushing her back “We had a blind spot and the music was loud so we only realized when Maggie yelled.” Mel lied 

“Whatever I’m done for the day. I am gonna head to bed” Macy said leaving as Harry followed behind. “I am gonna put him away,” Mel said towards the demon. “And i gotta go I have a meeting tomorrow” Jordan said leaving with Mel

Once everyone was gone it was just Abby and Maggie. “So spill!” Maggie exclaimed to the demon who broke down what went down between her and Mel. Maggie got excited when Abby told her about the kiss “ask her out on a real date!” Maggie said in which Abby shook her head no to.

“It was just a kiss and there was a lot going on and I don’t know” Abby told Maggie

“Are you an idiot, she likes you. You like her so just tell her!” Maggie yelled at the demon

“I wouldn't even know how! I don’t do stuff like this normally, I just hook up with people.” Abby admitted to the empath. “But Mel’s more than someone you wanna hook up with” Maggie said in which Abby nodded

“How about you come over tomorrow morning and cook breakfast for everyone! We can have a breakfast and then you can talk about the kiss at least so you can stop being an idiot and realize how much she likes you!” Maggie spoke

“Fine” Abby said getting up and leaving if she was gonna get up to cook breakfast she at least needed to be well rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense, I wrote this after a game so I have no idea. As always leave a kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts and prompt ideas. Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if you guys want me to keep going with this so let me know, there will be more chapters if you guys want!


End file.
